falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reggie Blackshadow
One of a funky brood from the mean-streets of the wasteland, Reggie BlackShadow has got the juice from running this south of the border spot, yowza! Keeping the squares on their toes, he'd fake his death and change his identity before reclaiming his fief. Biography Reggie came up as one of the smaller brothers in one of the harder hoods in Texas. He would feed off of peckerwood crackers that were jive enough to try to step to him. He got swole up and left for his own good when he was fourteen. He would wine & done with, and on, some of the flyest honeys around. Things would get hot around his 26 birthday, so he headed west into the heart of the Corpse Coast, where there were plenty of marks, tricks, mark-ass tricks, bustas, fools, scamps and scallywags. He would claw his way through one weak set after another for five years, before some smooth fool with a steak came too close to him, and he headed south, stopping here & there for a time, but never settling. This changed in 2172, when way down in Mexico, he would be jumped and stomped out by a gang of punks in some ratchet bar near a Slimy Pond. Not one to stay down, Reggie would get back up and start chomping on chumps. After a week of being drained, the suckas packed up and left, not that it kept Reggie from bodying them. The village honkies were so grateful that they made him their shot caller. Reggie digged this set-up initially planning just to drain them, but liked the respect they gave him. He even cruised over to see some other old cracker in a wack spot, and got official recognition. The drinks poured and the smoke was rolled freely, as well as the fly honies that were always around, but Reggie had to check himself from feeding too often. While able to eat drifters and bandits, he couldn't touch anyone in the village without the others getting suspicious, though that keep this playa down. Reggie managed to control his appetite like the ho that it was, and managed to snatch up some comancheros every few months, as the town was (then) on the frontier of Papal Territory. his patience was tested whenever it came to the other OG's of the realm, as he found them to be fronting, though he still played nice while that jive sucka in the capital had that holy water and stakes. Reggie would manage to sneak off every month or so to sate his hunger, though it was cramping his style to care what his peoples thought. He'd stop their talking after leading them to crush some square-ass wannabes in 2188, taking their loot as well as their leader to hang. He'd have the body brought to him and drain it, burying it in his basement, wearing the sucka's hat. This set up remained sweet for the next two decades, before Reggie, knowing the villagers were getting suspicious at his lack of aging, set a fire in his house. During the resulting confusion Reggie headed north, indulging in a blood orgy, feeding on everything he came across, enjoying two straight weeks of this, before returning to Agua Verde, much restored in age, though he would take the time to have his face rearranged. He claimed to be Reggie's son Tyrone, and after a brief discussion among the villagers, he was accepted as the Baron, with the Cardinal noting how much he looked like his father. Reggie then pretended to meet the various residents for the first time and visit Soto La Marina for the first time, as well as directed the rebuilding of the Blackshadow house. This time the home had some soul in it, as well as some special features Reggie wanted this time around. To fund this, Reggie would take a few of the braver residents and attack Comanchero camps, taking their loot and cashing in any bounties on them. This also allowed the town to import some fish from another barony, putting them into the town's namesake, providing more food. Reggie also met with his peers often, both to keep aware of the plots against the sucka Pope Leo V, and to look for a funky queen of his own. The former was taken care of without Reggie's involvement, though the fly honey proved more elusive. A suitable candidate emerged in 2236, a cocoa butter skinned babe name Ysenda, who was the daughter of a caravanner who brought the vampiric pimp his smokes and drank. Ysenda was instantly taken with the Baron, having never seen a smoother playa in all of her nineteen years, and let it be known. Reggie knew what you was putting down, and swooped down on her, taking her on a whirlwind courtship, that appeased both her father and his villagers. Secretly though she had already let him hit raw, and smiled as she put on the white wedding dress. After the ceremony Reggie revealed his secret, first stunning her, then intriguing her. he convinced her to be turned, and she became a Blackula herself. The pair ruled in style for the next decade, until trouble reared it's white head in 2247, when a gunfighter appeared from Texas. This Jive sucka claimed to be a Blackula hunter to impress the townsfolk, though Reggie was skeptical that a skinny ass, punk ass, bitch-made looking fool like him could kill a bag, let alone a strong brother of the darkness. When Reggie brought up the topic to test the fellow, he was shocked to find the man had a necklace of fangs and a stake. While other inhabitants of the cantina thought they might have been from a mole-rat, but Reggie knew the truth. The man also said he sensed there was a Blackula in the area, though he didn't know where. The reigning hustler publicly dismissed this as a ploy to get free stuff, but began to plot how to kill this white-devil. His plan would not get off the drawing board before the honky snatched up Ysenda, who didn't have anyway near the experience Reggie did at disguising her true nature. This threw the latter into a rage and he chased the hunter without bothering to raise a posse, and arrived at a trap. The whitey said he knew that Reggie was one as well, and he had told the town Cardinal, who agreed to help him kill the Baron. Unphased at the mayo-packet's words, Reggie attacked the Cardinal first, breaking a bottle over his head to knock him out, and narrowly blocking the hunter's stake. The street playa called upon his childhood skills at street fights and proceed to tear the other man up, at times literally. At the end of the struggle, both ambushers laying dead, with the scene staged to look like the cardinal was also a hostage and killed trying to escape. Returning to the village he begun spinning his story which was easily bought, with the Cardinal's body buried, and the hunter's burned after being hung. Knowing that similar events could happen in the future, Reggie sent a message to one of his cousin in the Corpse, hoping that he still lived there. Sure enough, his cousin Ricky arrived a month later and took the post of Cardinal after hearing about the set up. Reggie then helped maintain the illusion of normalcy in the village, which was helped by the semi-regular caravans and travelers that passed through. this routine was disturbed again in 2267 when the Southern Crusade was declared, and some of the people wanted to go fight. While he didn't give a shit about that, the war also brought more raiders than usual to their village, who alternatively attacked or demanded tribute, both of which led Reggie to stomp the suckas out. wile he enjoyed this, he also knew that the more times he fucked fools up, the more times someone might uncover what he was. A particularly close call came at the end of the war in 2268, as a band of Salt-Mutants had made it pass the various forts and warbands to attack the town. Reggie led the defense as he always did, but in the battle found himself surrounded by six of the ugly mothers. He cut his way through them, but his followers noticed the he ripped the throats out of three of them, which he managed to explain away after the battle. A few in the village recalled the Blackula hunter, but were too gullible to believe it, and simply assumed the Baron was a survivor. Reggie grew slightly paranoid after this, and kept more to the house, with his fly hony entertaining him all over it. After a few weeks he resumed his business running the town, which was mainly greeting caravanners and what few Papal functionaries came that way. Since then he has laid low and managed to give the appearence of aging, teaching his queen and cousin to do the same, so not to be put on blast. having been this persona for almost 80 years as the mortals understand it, he has also been planning his next form and how to do it in a baller way. Appearance Reggie appears to be a distinguished elderly man, with noticeable gray in his closely cropped hair, wrinkles and lines in his face. He also has lean muscle on his 5'8" frame, and often wears formal clothes when out & about in addition to glasses, as he thinks they lend him an air of seriousness. Personality Reggie masks his true self, being self-possessed and withdrawn, but maintaining a friendly facade in public. This is in contrast with his private life, where he is wilding out, partying non-stop and feeding without regard for appearance. Category:Tamaulipas